genius_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Genius Island: Agate
Genius Island: Agate is the first installment in the Genius Island camps series. It began on August 27th, 2019 and finished on September 18th, 2019. Dan became the first winner, defeating Semi in a unanimous 7-0 vote. Casting Casting was announced for the season on August 26th, 2019 in the Total Drama Community Camp Server. The application period ended after 24 hours, during which 28 apps were submitted. From those 28 apps, 16 were selected to compete in the season. The season officially began on August 27th, 2019. Castaways This season had a total of 16 castaways competing. These 16 include Bloody, Brandon, Dan, Dano, Darryl, Elx, Hades, Jamaican, James, Lime, Luke, Monkey, Niky, Phoenix, Semi and Steven. Twists N/A Castaways Season Summary The series premiere saw sixteen castaways enter the island as they were immediately split up into two tribes, Tagi and Pagong. Although tribe numbers didn't show, the start of the season's challenges were rather close. But ultimately Pagong fell short more times than not, losing a majority of the challenges. After losing three out of the four challenges, all Pagong could hope for were even numbers come merge. Luckily, they had already eliminated their three weakest players and were left with their best competitors. Which showed when Luke came up big in the fifth immunity challenge by single handedly winning the challenge and keeping Pagong's hopes alive, but also making him seem like a big threat. However, that incredible victory was soon met with another low point as Pagong ultimately fell to Tagi one last time before merge, ruining any chance they had of going into a merge with even numbers. Come merge on day 11, all odds were stacked against Pagong as Tagi quickly took control of the game by uniting their two alliances into one former Tagi alliance. In an attempt to flip some votes, Lime quickly formed bonds with Monkey as well as Dan and Steven not too long after. Which was followed by Elx's efforts who also made solid relationships with Dan and Steven. Due to not winning crucial immunities and failing to connect with any Tagi members, Luke and Bloody quickly found themselves as easy targets and even easier eliminations due to being large challenge threats. On day 15 the game took a sharp turn. Tribal lines were starting to dissolve as Dan and Steven were itching to make a move, Phoenix was their primary target. After several rounds of contemplation and patience Dan and Steven were able to flip the game around and eliminate a former Tagi tribemate and alliance member in Phoenix, with the help of Semi, Lime and Elx. In addition, with the votes already locked Dano was forced to vote for Phoenix in order to save his own skin and not become a target in the following round. Leaving Monkey completely in the dark in the process, which played a huge part at the next tribal council. Although Dano admitted to his mistake, the damage was already done as Monkey no longer had any trust in their relationship or alliance causing him to turn on Dano behind his back. However, Dano was already in too deep with the rest of former Tagi and was able to turn a majority against Monkey once he caught wind. By the final six it was really anyone's game, with no clear targets left due to everyone having played a strong game up to that point. Which meant it was time for the infamous blindside duo Dan and Steven to strike again, with all of the remaining former Tagi members reunited, Pagong was in trouble. Ultimately, it came down to whoever they chose, Lime or Elx. Ultimately Lime was chosen for being a more strategical threat. Day 18, final five, three immunity wins in a row, in the majority every vote come merge, helped orchestrate three blindsides in a row, the game simply can't be played much better than this. For Steven it meant he was the biggest threat left in the game and whether he knew it or not he needed to keep winning immunity. Unfortunately for Steven, he didn't pull through when Elx won immunity. Which opened the door for Dan to make another move and blindside his partner in crime, drastically improving his chances of making it to the finale At the final four, the odds were stacked in Dan's favor. With a individual alliances with everyone left in the game he had a clear cut path to the finale so long as he could keep his cover. When Semi surprisingly won his first immunity challenge in a row Dan was set to make the final three, or so it seemed. Elx and Dano both decided that it would be best for them to stick together, they figured it was highly probable that Dan and Semi were still working together so their best was to force a tie. When Dan and Semi voted for Elx, and Elx and Dano voted for Dan, with the same results in the revote, Dan and Elx competed in the first tie breaker challenge of the series. Ultimately, Dan came out on top, further adding to his resume and guaranteeing himself a spot in the final three. On day twenty Semi surprised everyone again winning his second individual immunity of the season as well as second in a row guaranteeing his spot in the finale, all that was left to do was choose who to take with him. Which didn't take long at all, as he had already determined before winning that he would take Dan. On day twenty-two, it was time for the jury to make their final decision. They had two options. Dan, a strategical mastermind who controlled a majority of the votes while also only collecting four votes throughout the entire season in addition to blindsiding the biggest threat in the season. Or Semi, a castaway who flew so far under the radar that he thrived off of the coattail rider title, but ended up clutching up the last two immunity challenges of the season to essentially guarantee that his final two would make it to the end. Due to Semi having lackluster gameplay compared to Dan and failing to give a speech or answer any jury questions, Dan won the first Great Genius title in a unanimous 7-0 vote. Category:Seasons Category:Newbie Seasons